cotton candy and wine
by winter lodge
Summary: kamiki izumo adalah wine; pahit yang elegan. shima renzou adalah permen kapas; manis, tapi hanya sebentar. ・ shima/izumo ・ modified canon


**disclaimer:** ao no exorcist © kato kazue. no profit gained, no copyright law infringement intended

**a/n:** halo saya sacchi dan ini pertama kalinya saya menulis di fandom ini—akhirnya tertarik juga nulis di sini setelah kapal shizumo ... HM begitulah

anw terima kasih untuk yang bersedia mampir, salam kenal!

**warn:** possibly ooc. bersetting di manga arc, modified canon.

* * *

Shima belum pernah meminum _wine,_ sehingga ia memperhatikan dengan lekat bagaimana pelayan menuangkan cairan ekstrak anggur itu ke gelas Shura dan bagaimana Shura meminumnya perlahan-lahan, tak seperti bir atau sake yang dihabiskannya sekali tenggak.

"Bagaimana rasanya?"

Pertanyaan penuh rasa keingintahuan itu tak bisa dicegahnya keluar dari bibirnya, sedikit mengejutkan Shura yang tidak terlalu menyadari keberadaan Shima di sekitarnya. Untung saja Shura tidak tersedak atau apa sehingga ia bisa segera menjawab pertanyaan Shima begitu_ wine_ di mulutnya masuk ke kerongkongan.

"Sedikit pahit," Shura menjawab. "Cobalah sendiri."

"Ah tidak, terima kasih," Shima menggelengkan kepala. "Pahit, ya?"

"Tidak semua merek _wine_ pahit, hanya saja kebetulan yang ini pahit," Shura menjelaskan. "Kau penasaran sekali."

"Tidak apa-apa." Shima menggaruk tengkuknya. "Aku hanya ... tiba-tiba teringat seseorang ketika melihat Shura-san minum _wine_."

Shura mengerutkan alisnya, namun tidak bertanya lebih jauh. Mungkin karena ekspresi Shima yang tiba-tiba berubah saat pupil matanya menangkap sesuatu yang begitu membuatnya tertarik sampai ia mengalihkan pandangan dari Shura. Mengikuti arah pandangan Shima, Shura akhirnya menyadari siapa yang menjadi fokus Shima saat itu.

Di bawah lampu ruang pesta milik True Cross Academy yang begitu terang, Kamiki Izumo terlihat bersinar dengan gaun ungu sutra yang memantulkan kilau cahaya lampu. Di tangannya ada sebentuk gelang silver yang mengilap dan _pouch_ yang dipegangnya juga berwarna silver. Gaun ungunya tampak begitu cocok dengan rambutnya, dan caranya melangkah di atas karpet ruang pesta dengan sepatu hak tinggi adalah wujud dari elegansi.

Shima seolah tak berkedip memandangi Izumo, dan sayang yang dipandangi menyadarinya.

"Apa lihat-lihat?"

Jika kau mengenal Kamiki Izumo dengan baik, semburan kalimat seperti itu pasti sudah kauperkirakan.

"Habisnya Izumo-chan cantik sih~" Shima melangkah mendekat, tersenyum lebar untuk wajah Izumo yang tiba-tiba memerah. "Izumo-chan cantik sekali, jadi partner dansaku hari ini mau ya~~~?"

Alih-alih persetujuan, Shima malah mendapatkan pouch Izumo—di wajahnya. Sakit sekali karena Izumo memukulkan _pouch_ itu di pipi Shima dengan keras dan setelah itu ia malah melenggang (tidak bertanggungjawab) ke arah Shiemi yang melambaikan tangan padanya. Shima mengusap-usap bagian pipinya yang sakit, sementara Shura yang masih ada di dekatnya tersenyum nyaris tertawa.

"Dasar anak muda."

"Pahit sekali," Shima menggerutu, namun gerutuan itu tidak membuatnya berhenti berpikir bahwa Kamiki Izumo adalah elegansi yang berjalan. Di bawah lampu ruang pesta yang begitu terang, Kamiki Izumo bersinar, dengan segala elegansi dan sinis kata-katanya.

* * *

"Heeei, jangan berlari-lari seperti itu!"

Yukio terlihat seperti seorang ayah dengan anak-anaknya yang kelewat senang karena akhirnya mendapatkan waktu untuk bernapas usai minggu-minggu ujian di taman bermain. Rin, memimpin gerombolan anak-anak itu untuk berlari-lari, tampak seperti anak bungsu Yukio walaupun pada kenyataannya ia adalah saudara kembarnya. Kamiki dan Shiemi berjalan dengan tempo yang sama seperti Yukio, tidak begitu tertarik untuk berlari-lari seperti anak laki-laki dan tampaknya akan lebih bijaksana bagi mereka untuk menemani Yukio yang membawa kotak makanan.

"Kalian mau naik wahana apa?" Shiemi menepukkan tangannya, biarpun berjalan lambat tapi mereka juga harus bersenang-senang. "Bagaimana kalau kita naik bianglala?"

"Kurasa akan lebih menyenangkan kalau kita naik bianglala nanti sore, ketika matahari sudah mulai turun," usul Izumo. "Aku ingin naik komidi putar."

"Kalau begitu ayo!"

Shiemi tampak tidak keberatan meskipun usulnya ditolak dan Yukio juga menyetujui usul Izumo. Mereka pun berjalan menuju tempat komidi putar dan ternyata Rin, Bon, Konekomaru, dan Shima sudah berada di tempat itu, mengantri untuk naik komidi putar. Selagi mengantri, Kamiki lebih memilih untuk mengamati sekeliling daripada ikut mengobrol dengan teman-temannya yang lain, dan tiba-tiba pandangannya seolah ditarik oleh suatu objek.

Objek itu adalah sebuah _stand _penjual permen kapas yang terletak tidak jauh dari wahana komidi putar itu. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Izumo segera menoleh ke arah Shiemi dan berkata, "Bisa jaga tempatku? Aku mau beli permen kapas dulu."

"Permen kapas?" Shiemi mengamati sekelilingnya sampai menemukan _stand_ permen kapas yang dimaksud Izumo. "Wah, tampaknya enak! Aku boleh titip satu, Izumo-chan?"

"Tentu."

Tidak lama setelah itu, Izumo kembali dengan dua permen kapas, gumpalan _pink_ itu tampak manis bahkan sebelum ia masuk ke mulut. Shiemi menerima permen kapasnya dengan senang hati, Rin memprotes kenapa Izumo tidak membelikan permen kapas untuknya ("Itu karena kau terlalu sibuk dengan obrolanmu yang tidak penting, idiot!") sementara usai menjawab protesan Rin, Izumo mencubit sedikit permen kapasnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut.

"Manis."

Izumo mengatakan hal yang terlalu tidak perlu dikatakan sehingga Shiemi tersenyum geli. Izumo menatap permen kapasnya sejenak, kemudian mengarahkan permen kapas yang dipegangnya ke arah Shima, memegang permen kapas itu tepat di sebelah kepala pemuda itu.

"Mirip."

"Eh?" Shima mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Kau. Mirip permen kapas." Izumo bergumam. "Dari semua warna cat rambut, kenapa kau memilih warna _pink_, coba?"

Shima hanya bisa tertawa sambil berkata Izumo manis, dan jelas Izumo terlalu malu (dan gengsi) untuk mengatakan bahwa _Shima juga manis._

* * *

Izumo kesulitan mengelaborasi sekuen-sekuen kejadian yang dialaminya dalam kurun waktu dua belas jam sebelum dirinya terperangkap di dalam ruangan ini; kepalanya terasa begitu pusing dan ada gejolak emosi dalam dirinya yang sulit ia identifikasi.

Ia melihat dirinya sendiri; kusam dalam balutan pakaian yang begitu mencurigakan. Pakaian yang biasanya hanya ia lihat dipakai pasien rumah sakit atau orang-orang yang dijadikan kelinci percobaan di laboratorium, kini melekat pada tubuhnya. Sudah terlalu banyak pikiran-pikiran negatif yang membanjiri otaknya dan Izumo tidak bisa berpikir jernih—ayolah Izumo jangan bodoh, jangan bodoh, jangan bodoh.

(Tapi bagaimana kalau kenyataannya ia memang bodoh?)

Ketika ia mengangkat wajahnya, ada wajah Shima di depannya, menatap persis ke arahnya.

"Tidur nyenyak semalam?"

Yang Izumo tahu hanyalah Shima tidak dalam posisi untuk menanyakannya hal itu, sehingga Izumo hanya bisa diam.

"Baguslah kalau ya."

Bahkan Izumo tidak membuka mulut sama sekali tapi pemuda itu menyimpulkan sendiri.

Menakjubkan bagaimana pakaian membangun kesan terhadap seseorang dan itulah yang Izumo rasakan ketika melihat Shima dalam balutan seragam yang belum pernah Izumo lihat sebelumnya. Izumo berusaha menghubungkan kata-kata kunci dalam benaknya: _Illuminati. Mata-mata. Lucifer. Satan. Illuminati. Mata-mata._

_Shima Renzou._

_Mata-mata Illuminati_.

Izumo masih belum percaya.

"Kau tak bisa kemana-mana, Kamiki Izumo. Jangan pernah berpikir untuk kabur."

Di dalam ruangan berukuran sedang dengan ventilasi dan pintu masuk tunggal ini hanya satu yang Izumo yakini kabur; imaji Shima yang manis. Imaji Shima teman sekelasnya yang selalu menggodanya. Imaji Shima Renzou yang takut serangga. Imaji Shima Renzou yang selalu terlihat ceria.

Semua itu kabur, tergantikan oleh imaji lain yang begitu kuat namun masih belum bisa Izumo pikirkan sebagai bagian dari Shima. Imaji akan seseorang yang dingin, yang begitu jauh dari imaji Shima sebelumnya. Izumo ingin tertawa. Menertawakan bagaimana ia telah jatuh terlalu dalam pada imaji manis Shima, yang sebetulnya hanyalah sekedar persona.

"Ternyata benar. Kau memang permen kapas."

Izumo berkata dengan suara lirih seolah kalimat itu adalah kalimat terakhirnya.

"Kau manis," Izumo menggumam. "Tapi hanya sebentar."


End file.
